The Sky shugo chara
by khr1410
Summary: Tsuna and the gang are sent by reborn to a diffrent world,as shugo charas. Nothing except the plot belongs to me (though I wish it did) ON HOLD
1. prouloge

**so this is my fanfic please dont hate me.I know alot of people say this but I mean it kay? please no bad reviews but you can review suggestions on how to improve my story :) like i said if you din't like it,stay with me, i promise to try to make it better**

**"talk"**

**'think'**

**_flashback_**

* * *

"Gyahaha!Lambo-san wants your candy!"

"Aho-shi! Don't disturb the tenth's peace!"

"HIEEEE gokudera-kun! please put your dynamite away!"

"ah!I'm so sorry tenth!As a punishment,I will perform seppuku!"

"aah!please don't do that!"

""haha,is this another game?"

"SHOUTING CONTEST TO THE EXTREME!"

"hn,crowding herbivores"

"kufufufu,it seems that our skylark is annoyed."

takes out tonfas "I will bite you to death"

"HIEEE hibari-san! please don't fight in my room!"

"Bossu,when is reborn-san coming?"

"ah,come to think of it,he's not here yet."

"I'm here dame-tsuna"reborn said as he kicked on tsuna's head and landed on the ground.

Meanwhile,the fallen tsuna was crying internally.'waaah,why must my life be surrounded with crazy people?They are good friends but are crazy nonetheless.'

"dame-tsuna,the 'craziness' of your guardians are what makes them unique."

"Gah!why did you read my mind?"

"I didn't read it, you are just easy to see through."

"You didn't even look at me!"

"shut up dame-tsuna"reborn said as he kicked him_.again_

'owww reborn is so mean ,why did he make me gather my guardians anyway?'tsuna thought  
**  
Flashback**

_"dame-tsuna,after school gather your guardians in your room" reborn told tsuna as he was running to school._

_"eh,gather my guardians why?HIEE does that mean mukuro and hibari-san?How am I suppose to do that!?"tsuna screeched_

_"dame-tsuna, a boss needs to learn to control his guardians"said reborn_

_"like I said! I'm not the boss!" tsuna replied"why do I have to gather them anyway?"_

_"Just do it"reborn said"or else~"he already had his gun in hand_

_"HIEEE I got it, I got it! please don't shoot me!" tsuna screamed_

**Flashback end**

Anyhow, tsuna somehow managed to convince hibari to come telling him reborn wanted to see him and mukuro came to make sure his chrome did not get rest of the guardians agreed after some extreme shouting and the blowing up of know what I mean.

"Good evening tenth!"Giannini(uh is that the spelling?)greeted as he entered is his huge and round machine.

"EH? Giannini, what are you doing here?" tsuna asked.

"reborn-san asked me to test my invention on you" giannini said proudly.

"EHHHH?!"gokudera and tsuna yelled both knew the effects of giannini's inventions ten years later were not that bad but in this era, not so much.

"dame-tsuna,it's for your training" reborn said as he chucked a green Note:Green,not the pink that lambo at tsuna and the gang."ciao ciao"

"EHHH?"tsuna yelled before being surrounded in smoke.

* * *

**Um, that's my first chapter I'll probably be uploading review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo this is my next chapter, don't hate me for my grammar! enjoy!**

**"talk"**

**'thought'**

_**flashback**_

* * *

In a void, a ceturn brunette woke up.

"Gah! Where am I?What did reborn do to me this time?"tsuna wailed. That's when he noticed something.

"HIEEE! My voice is Squeaky! and I shrunk!" tsuna animated cried (he cried either way)

Suddenly,there was a puff of smoke and a letter came to his hands

**It read:**

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_if you managed to read this, that would mean Giannini's parallel world machine was a success._

_ Apparently,in the world you have been transported to, there are shugo charas,someone that you wish to people can't see them so don't am I telling you this? That is because Giannini's machine turned you to a shugo chara._

_your guardians are currently in the same whatever state you are in._

_More information will be told later._

_Like I said, it's for training._

_reborn_

_PS: I told Giannini not to make a return machine so you have no way of coming back_

_ciao ciao_

* * *

"EHHH?I'm in a parallel world?" was all tsuna could say before there was a bright light.

Suddenly,information on shugo chara and thier duties flooded tsuna's already confused head.

"Ugh,so I guess I have to sit here till' my owner somehow gets me out" he said aloud to no one."dam,I hate you so much reborn"

A thought came to tsuna's mind and he sweatdrops.'I hope onii-san gets somewhat of a vague idea of what is going on' he thought.

* * *

Somewhere in another void, a boxer sneezes."EXTREME IS SOMEONE TALKING ABOUT ME?" ryohei paused and thought for a moment before yelling again."I FORGOT WHAT THE DUTIES OF THE SHUGO SOMETHINGS ARE TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

**And now we finally get to the main plot**

* * *

"Amu-chi,wake up!" ran called

"that's right,you don't want to be late on your first day of school" miki added

"hai hai" su agreed

dia smiled"maybe we should have stuck with the alarm clock idea"

RING!

Amu's alarm clock rang on full volume on courtesy of four shugo charas.

"AH!"Amu yelled as she tumbled of of her bed "why did you guys(girls?) wake me up like that?"

Four fingers pointed to the time displayed on the smashed up alarm clock.

"Ah!I'm going to be late!"Amu yelled as she quickly scrambled up to get her uniform.

"a-re, amu-chi,whats that on your bed?" ran asked

"huh? what are you talking about?" amu asked as she grabbed her school supplies

All eyes were directed to her bed.

"EHHH? A SHUGO EGG?"

* * *

**aaannnd that's my second chapter.I know it's suppose to be the just say that the prologue was considered as a chapter. review!**

* * *

**I'm trying to think of pairings.I don't mean romance pairings.I mean the pairing of the shugo chara and the owner. Please review if you have suggetions,like it or want a change**

**Amu and Tsuna**(I find their personalities somewhat similar)

**Kukai and Yamamoto**(they both love sports)

**Utau and Chrome**(it somehow feels right)

**Tadase and Ryohei**(well,tadase **is** loud in his chara change)

**Ikuto and Hibari**(they are both aloof in their own way)

**YaYa and Lambo**(they are both childish)

**Hikaru and Gokudera**(they are both extremely smart)

**Mukuro**(I'm having a bit of trouble with him)


	3. AN! PLease Read!

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**To those who thought this was a chapter. I'm sorry!**

**Due to my plotbunnies failing me. I will either have to discontinue this fic or at least put it on how many of you want me to continue it TT_TT. **

**Well, the main reason I started this fic was because I wanted to test out an idea that has apparently never been tested yet(the idea of tsuna and the others as shugo charas)**

**So before I get out of my depression corner.I won't be updating this story in awhile.**

**Please continue to read my other story though! **

**I am thinking of writing a tsuna kidnapping and torturing fic. I love those so much **

**Please review or PM if you want me to continue.**

**Reviews make authors happy. (Except flames... I detest them)**


End file.
